Always
by DemonQueen101
Summary: You were rejected by Steve. He chose Sharon over you. This was a request on my tumblr. Sorry if there really isn't much of a summary, don't want to give too much away
1. Always Love You

You told him that you had feelings for him. You told him that he means everything to you. You even told him that you would do anything for him. But Steve couldn't decide if he wanted to be with you or if he wanted to be with Sharon. Sharon Carter was everything you thought you weren't. She was beautiful, had a great personality and she was an amazing agent. So when Steve chose her over you, you were heart broken.

Ever since then you stopped talking to him unless you absolutely had to, which was only a couple missions. During those missions, you would work closer to Nat than him. You had sat next to Nat and Clint in the quinjet to make sure you didn't hear how wonderful Sharon was or what their latest exploits were. He obviously didn't notice that you were distancing yourself from him when everyone else could tell.

You had been sent on a mission with Nat, Clint and Tony that happened to be in Russia. You had a bad feeling about this one and on your way to the destination, you made a video for Steve. As everyone got off the jet, you had sat the DVD on Nat's seat with Steve's name on it.

"You ok there, (Y/n)?" Tony was like a brother to you and he was there for you when Steve rejected you.

"I'm fine." You lied, you had somehow that this was going to be your last mission. "Let's go kick some HYDRA ass." You pulled your gun out of the holster on your thigh, cocking it.

Tony took off in his suit as Clint took to the highest building. You and Nat were on the ground fighting off every agent that came at the two of you. Clint and Tony took out several agents as did you and Nat. Tony was able to get inside the building they set up their HQ and downloaded all their intel.

Just when you thought you had won, an agent came from nowhere aiming at Nat. You shoved Nat and ending up getting shot yourself. The bullet went through your left lung and through your heart. Nat was next to you within seconds.

"Stay with me (Y/n). Fuck! Tony, (Y/n)'s been hit." She looked down at you, willing you to stay alive. You had never seen the assassin cry until now.

"Nat. I love all of you. Give Steve the DVD, please." You had blood spilling from your mouth slower than from your side and chest.

"You have to stay with me, (Y/n)." You could tell she was trying to keep it together, you were like a sister to her and she didn't want to lose you. "Fucking hell."

Before Tony could get to you, you died in Nat's arms. Clint had just made it to you just as your last breath left your body. All of them were your family and you would have taken that bullet for any of them, even Steve.

No one said a word as Tony picked you up and carried your lifeless body to the jet. No one said anything as they made their way back to the tower. Your death was a hard hit to the team. Wanda had a hard time controlling her emotions which caused her to have a hard time controlling her powers, Sam wasn't his usual happy-joking mood, Tony and Bruce stayed in the lab only coming out for what missions they did, and Bucky took it really hard. Bucky stayed in his room keeping to himself and refused to go on any mission for god knows how long. Nat and Clint were hit the hardest, neither of them talked to anyone but only on missions where they had to. Steve was clearly oblivious to the fact that you were gone.

He was so wrapped up in Sharon and being Captain America, that he didn't notice you were gone. Then one day, a couple months after you died, he walked into the living room of the tower. He was looking for you. He started to really miss spending time with you, he even missed just being around you. He only recently realized he'd been missing you for months. What no one knew was that he started missing you after you stopped talking to him like you use to, after you started sitting with Clint and Nat on the quinjet, and after you stopped volunteering for a lot of missions he would lead.

"Hey Clint, Nat, have ether of you seen (Y/n)? I haven't seen or heard from her in a while." Both of them looked up at him, hurt flashed through their eyes. Clint never got up but Nat, Nat did.

Nat got up from her seat on the couch, she walked past Steve, pausing for a moment. "Follow me Steve." She continued towards her room with Steve hot on her tail. Steve stopped at her door as she walked in and dug through one of her dresser drawers. Once she found the DVD she was supposed to give Steve but never did. "Here, watch this and you'll get your answer of where (Y/n) is at." Nat shoved the disc into his chest. She went to walk back out to the living room but stopped when she felt Steve's hand on her arm.

"What is your problem, Natasha?" He looked mad at the actions of the former Russian Assassin.

"Watch that" she pointed to the DVD "and then you'll understand." She walked away from Steve.

Steve walked to one of the board rooms, looking down at the DVD in his hands that had his name on it in your handwriting. He put the DVD into the computer in the room and he pressed play. You had popped up on the screen. To him you were always beautiful, smart and amazing.

"Steve. If you're watching this, that means Nat finally gave you this. It also means that you just noticed that I'm not around." You take a deep breath.

"If you haven't noticed, the team hasn't been themselves for a couple months. Tony and Bruce probably haven't left the lab, Wanda probably can't control her emotions, Sam probably isn't his normal happy-joking self, Bucky probably hasn't been out of his room along with not going on missions because he doesn't want his emotions to get the best of him, Clint and Nat, well" you looked down at your hands "they are probably taking this the hardest by not really talking to too many people. God, I don't even want to think about how Thor will take this."

"The reason for the teams' behavior is because on my last mission, which happens to be the one I'm on now, I died."

Steve felt a sharp pain in his chest when the words finally sunk in.

"I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened. My death won't be on your hands." You sat there messing with your hands.

"I have always loved you, Steve. From the moment we met and even when I distanced myself from, I still loved you. All I wanted was for you to be happy, even if it was with someone else like Sharon. She is and was everything I'm not. She's beautiful, she has a great personality, even a better agent than I was, and now she has you."

"All I ask is to give the team time and their space, especially Clint, Tony, and Nat. More so Nat." You tried to keep yourself from tearing up. "This is and was my team for this mission. They are the ones who will and have taken this the hardest of everyone."

Steve could feel a burning sensation in his eyes as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"I'm going to guess that no one told you about what happened is because you have spent so much time with Sharon. I'm glad that you have someone in your life that makes you happy, even if it wasn't me." You looked right at Steve or it felt like to him that you were staring into his eyes. "I will always love you, Steve. I couldn't be with you in this life, I'll be waiting for you in the next. In the words of our dearest Thor, I'll meet you in Valhalla."

The screen went black and Steve just sat there with his hand holding his chin. He never notice that Nat had walked into the room and saw the last little bit of the video until he looked away from the screen.

"How did it happen?" He asked her without even looking at her.

"She saw a stray HYDRA agent aiming his gun at me, shoved me out of the way and she ended up getting shot. She saved my life, I tried to save her but with how the bullet went through her there was nothing any of us could do." She looked at him, she could tell he was hurting. He was now regretting choosing Sharon over you. "Before you ask, she was shot through her left side. The bullet went through her left lung and through her heart."

He finally looked up at her, not knowing what to say. He sat there for god knows how long. Nat turned to leave the room.

She stopped at the door and turned to look back at him. "She always loved you."


	2. Reborn as Asgardian

You didn't know where you were or how you were alive. You remember dying and you remember who you died for. You sat up and looked around you, taking in your surroundings. As you looked around you saw Thor standing at the window looking out.

"Where am I?" Thor looked over at you and a sad smile formed on his face.

"You are in Asgard." He walked over to you and took a seat next to you. "What all do you remember?"

"Not much." Just then the door to the room you were in opened and the man you knew to be Odin walked in.

"She won't remember much my son. When she was reborn, at your request, to be an Asgardian. Most of her memories were wiped." Odin didn't even look at you, his eyes were on Thor. "From the looks of it, she remembers you."

"I do, your highness." You bowed your head to Odin. "I also remember some of the others." A feeling of sadness and pain surged through you. How was everyone doing? You hoped that your death didn't take too much from them.

"Father, I'll make sure Lady Selene is well adjusted to her new life." Odin nodded his head and walked out of the room.

"My name is Selene?" You looked up at Thor as you both started to stand.

"Yes. My mother thought it would suit you now that you are Asgardian and you look a bit different from before you died." Frigga walked in to the room as you were about to question Thor some more.

"I see the lovely lady has woken up." All you could do was nod, you were slightly confused about what was going on. "I also see that Thor has yet to fill you in on what has happened." Thor's head dropped.

"Not yet, Mother."

"Come with me Selene and I'll help you. I think you would need another female to help with everything." She reached her hand out to you and you took it.

She led you from the room, explaining that it was the infirmary. She led you down a maze of halls, showing you were the warriors trained and even where the dining hall was. The last place she led you to was your chambers.

"You are truly an amazing person. I can see why Thor practically begged Odin to have you reborn as an Asgardian." You looked at her surprised. "Thor has told me of many stories about you and your bravery. He was completely devastated when he heard of your death on Midgard." Your heart began to hurt, you didn't know how your death would affect Thor. "He went to Odin the moment he found out of you."

"I was worried about Thor before I died. I remember a lot from before but at the same time I don't." You looked around your chambers, seeing a long sword leaning against your dresser. You knew how to use it but you didn't at the same time. You could remember your friends. Nat, Clint, Bucky, Sam, Tony, Bruce, Wanda, and Steve. "Does Thor know of what happened to the Avengers, after I fell?" You looked back at her with a concerned expression on your face.

"He does." You could feel your heart begin to race. You needed to know about your friends. "Thor will see to it that you begin your training tomorrow. You can ask him then but as for now, you should relax and someone will come get you for dinner."

You spent the next few months getting back into the swing of things, quite literally. You had become a better warrior than Lady Sif and you could out do the Warriors Three at the same time. You have become a master of all weapons, staves, swords, hammers, and even arrows. He had told you how everyone was no longer their normal self, especially Tony, Nat and Clint. Frigga had started to claim you has her daughter, she loved you as if you were her own.

Thor had gone to you one day, telling you that you were to go with him to Midgard to help take down an enemy which you were told was HYDRA. The same men who killed you. You had ran to your chambers, grabbing your armor, and put it on as you made your way with Thor to Heimdall. After stepping through the Bifrost, you heard gun fire and the sounds of screams. Your surroundings looked familiar, you were in Russia.

"Lady Selene, be careful."

"Always brother!" You yelled at him as you took off towards a group of agents. Little did you know, you ran right past Clint and Natasha.

They stared after you, your black as night hair flowing behind you as you took out five agents at once. Taking out more agents as you ran through the trees, dodging bullets as they flew past you. With two small daggers, one in each hand, you looked at three agents as they approached you.

"You three ready for fun?" You twirled your daggers around your fingers. None of them answered your question. Knocking out two of them, you heard Mjolnir fly behind you. "Really brother? You don't I had him?"

"Never sister. I swore to mother to bring you back unharmed."

"She has become quite fond of me."

"She has." A few more agents were taken out as you and Thor teamed up taking out anyone who dared to come at you.

"Whose fault is it for her to be quite fond? It is not mine, brother." You said once you were able to catch your breath. You could hear the others in the distance fighting, looking towards the fighting. "We must help the others, Thor."

"Aye, we must." You took off again, ignoring a feeling in your heart that would cause pain later.

You started taking out more agents with the hammer that was attached to your belt. You could hear Tony flying around as well as Sam. You didn't know where Steve, Bucky and Wanda were at. All you knew you had to help them and you had the ability to do so. You spotted Bucky and he was surrounded by a couple dozen agents.

You threw your hammer, knocking out six of them which caused Bucky to turn and look at you. He was shocked and at the moment you didn't care. He spoke into the com device in his ear which you didn't hear what he said. Picking up your hammer, you threw it once more taking more agents out.

You tied your hammer back to your belt and drew your sword. You swung your sword, slicing through a few agents. Your heart was racing as you tried to protect those who had once called friends. You knew you would risk your life again for any of them.

"You shall not hurt anyone anymore!" You yelled at the men that charged at you. Cutting down more of them as Bucky couldn't believe his eyes. You had changed since being reborn.

You now had long black hair, your eyes were now so blue that they shined like stars, and the only thing that he could tell it was you was your body and your face were the same. Bucky was mesmerized by your fighting skills. Seeing you alive brought back something in him that he thought had died the day he found out about you.

*Steve's POV*

"Where in the world is Thor? Romanov, have you seen him?"

"He's here and he brought help." 'What did she mean he brought help?'

He fought off the last of the agents were he, Wanda and Sam were fighting.

"How many are left in everyone's areas?" Steve said into the com device.

"All done here. Clint and I are on our way back to the jet." Nat said into her device. Something was different about her, like she had seen a ghost.

"I'm done over in my area and I even got the intel we needed." Tony flew over head as he made his way back to the jet.

"I'm done here. Thor and his 'help' took out a lot of men." Bucky also sounded different, as if he saw something as well. "Does anyone have a feeling they seen Thor's buddy before?"

Everyone made a comment but Steve wasn't paying much attention. Even after months of you being "gone" he felt like he could have done something to keep you here. If he had chosen to be with you, you would still be here with him.

Steve walked into the back of the jet, not noticing that everyone was staring at someone. A female that Thor had brought with him as an aid. When Steve looked at who everyone was staring at, he dropped his shield.

"(Y/n)?"


	3. Moon and Thunder

"(Y/n)?" Steve looked at you shocked. You looked almost the same as before you died.

"This is Selene. My mother took her in after she was reborn." Everyone's faces looked blank, you couldn't read them at all.

"Brother, why are they staring at me like this? Did you not tell them that I was alive, in Asgard?" That's when everyone looked at Thor.

The back of the jet closed and it started to take off. You felt a tad light headed as the jet took off towards the Avenger's tower. No one said anything as they took their seats. Steve kept looking at you like he'd seen a ghost. Clint and Nat kept giving Thor a death glare. Tony, well Tony was about to strangle Thor since he had to carry your lifeless body back to the jet. Bruce, Sam, and Bucky didn't know how to take all this in. You were reborn, gods know how many months ago, and Thor knew the whole time.

"Brother, where are we going? Does mother know of this?" Thor nodded his head. "Why did you not tell our friends of my rebirth? Did you think that they had not the right to know?" Thor stood up from his seat, he towered over you but you stood your ground. "Do not try to make me fear you, Thor. You may have the power of thunder but you still don't know what Allfather gave me. Mother refused to even tell me." Thor sat back down, knowing that you could easily over power him.

"You're right sister. Mother knows of your gift but you have refused to even figure it out."

"I don't need any gift to overpower an opponent." You were starting to get mad, Thor had keep you from your friends and them from knowing anything about you. "I know my gift brother, unlike you or Loki, I am a mere demi-god now. Allfather has given me the title of the Moon Goddess. Mother thought it was appropriate. Mother knows more than you think brother."

"I know she does. I even know more than you do." That was something he shouldn't have said. You balled up your fist and it connected to his face seconds later.

"How dare you belittle me?! You, begged your father to bring me back. You have lied to our friends for months, lied to them about me. I know more of this realm than any Asgardian in Asgard or in any of the nine realms." Thor rubbed his jaw, it took everyone to keep you from swinging at him again. "The all mighty thunder god brought to his knees by the moon goddess." You pulled away from everyone and walked to the other side of the jet. You took one of you daggers out and started to twirl it around your fingers. You were so into the dagger twirling around your fingers, you didn't notice a presence next to you.

"Thor means well." You looked up and saw Nat sitting next to you.

"He always means well. He didn't have to lie about me to you. He knew I worried of you all. I remember all of you, you were my family."

"We still are." She placed her hand on your knee. "When you were reborn, what happened?"

"Most of my memories were wiped away, I remember you guys and how we all were a big happy family."

"Do you remember if you had feelings for anyone before you died?" You looked at her confused.

"Honestly, I don't remember if I did. Everyone here felt like family. Since being reborn, I have wanted to feel love from someone. I just need to find the right person." Your expression changed from confused to longing. Since being reborn you knew what love was but you had no memories of loving anyone before you died. "I know why Thor didn't tell you that I was alive."

Nat looked at you confused, "Why, none of us have been the same. This is actually the first mission all of have been on together as a team. Bucky hasn't really been out of his room, Bruce and Tony have been in the lab barely coming out themselves, Sam hasn't been himself, Wanda just starting to get hold of her powers again, Clint and I, well we have been throwing ourselves into any and all missions."

Before anything else was said, you quickly wrapped your arms around the red headed assassin next to you. "All I ever wanted was for you to be safe that is why I did what I did. You were the sister I always wanted and I couldn't see you hurt." Nat wrapped her arms around you as you buried your face into her neck. You felt tears run down your cheeks as she held you. "I'm so sorry for causing such pain to my dearest friends."

"We have you back now and no one can take you away." Clint walked over to where you and Nat were sitting, sitting on the other side of you. You released Nat and quickly hugged him.

"I missed you both dearly." Clint placed a kiss on the top of your head as he hugged you. "I think mother would understand if I decide to stay here."

"Thor's your brother?" You nodded your head slightly as you sat normally in your seat.

"Mother took me in after I was reborn. Thor had told her of everything that I did here and the rest is I guess history." You looked over at Thor as he talked to Tony and Steve. "Thor helped me train and now I'm better than he is. I'm well known in Asgard as the best warrior in all nine realms with any weapon."

"You mentioned that you had a gift. What kind of gift?"

"I don't use it in battle on Asgard but I can create a bow that looks like a crescent moon and the arrows are, well that's something I have figured out yet. I also have a few other tricks up my sleeve." Clint and Nat looked at you, surprised. Neither of them would have guest something like that. "Unlike Thor, I can fly without flinging that damn hammer around." You couldn't help but laugh. But that was short lived when shouting came from the other side of the jet. You looked at where the sound was coming from and saw Thor trying to beat the shit out of Steve.

*Thor's POV*

 _This is why I didn't tell any of them she was alive. He was the reason._ My fists clenched at my sides as Steve told me what had happened as I was training Selene in Asgard. How he didn't notice that she was gone, how she didn't walked around the tower or even watch that magic box called a television. He let himself be distracted by some other female who can hold no candle to my sister Selene. She was one of the only reasons I came back to Midgard.

"How could you not notice her presence was gone?" My anger was growing. (Y/n) was what she was called here before she died protecting Lady Natasha.

"I told you Thor, I let myself be distracted and I let her push herself away from me. I should have chosen her over Sharon." He chose this Sharon over Selene. How could anyone chose someone else over her. She is one amazing warrior and had always had a big heart.

"How long." Steve looked at me confused. "How long did it take you to realize she was not there?"

He looked at me, not really wanting to answer my question. That was all I needed to know. My fist connected with his jaw, knocking him back. My fists then connected to his stomach and his face once again. Before I could hit him again, Selene stood in front of me.

"Brother, what is the matter you attack your friend?" Her eyes shone like stars in the night sky like always. She needed to know the truth about why I kept her from everyone.

"He is the reason I refused you coming to Midgard." She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean brother, what did he do?"

"You don't remember since some of your memories were erased. You were infatuated with this man but he chose someone else over you. Lady Natasha told me how heartbroken you were."

I could see everything was starting to sink in as she looked at me. Many emotions passed over her eyes, hurt, sadness then finally anger. The last time I saw this anger was when Volstagg told her he was a greater warrior than her.

I felt this jet land, I couldn't have praised the gods any more than before. As the back of the jet opened, Selene took off into the tower. Lady Natasha and Brother Barton followed her along with Lady Wanda.

*Normal POV*

You made your way through the tower, making your way towards the training room. You knew Nat, Clint and Wanda were following close behind you but you didn't care at the moment. Once you reached the training room, you stripped your armor off along with all your weapons on your body. You had daggers, a hammer, your long sword, and a couple throwing blades. You waved your hand and your clothes changed into a pair of shorts and a loose fitting top. You walked over to the sand bag and started to work out your anger.

"Why don't you spar with me to work out your anger?" Nat came up behind you but was still back far enough if you swung your fist around, she wouldn't get hit.

"You are tired from the battle Nat, you need your rest." You stopped swinging our fists and turned to look at her. "Do you know why Thor attacked Steve then saying he was the reason why Thor kept me away?" Nat looked at you and you knew this was going to ether piss you off or hurt you.

"Yes, I do. If I tell you, promise me you won't do anything you'll regret." Nat held her hand out to you and you took it. She led you to a bench.

You sat there for what felt like hours as she told you about everything. From how long it took Steve to notice you weren't there and the reason why it took him so long to how everyone was just barely starting to see more of each other. Your heart hurt from all the pain you put your friends through.

You got up from your seat and walked over to Wanda, pulling her in for a quick hug while whispering how sorry you were for leaving her. She squeezed you tightly before letting go. You ran out of the room and made your way to the lab. Doing the same to Bruce and more so to Tony then you went to find Sam and Bucky, repeating the same thing to them. When you saw Steve, you didn't hold back. You slapped him across the face before walking over to Thor.

"Brother, I'm sorry for yelling at you." You wrapped your arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling each other into a hug.

"It is alright, sister." He pulled away from you. "I hear Brother Stark is throwing one of his parties tomorrow night. Will you be attending?"

"I would need a dress for it but I don't see why not." You started to walk away from Thor then turned and looked at him. "I'll be there as long as you have mead on you, brother." Thor smiled at you as you walked off.

Tomorrow will be fun.


	4. Girls out and Guys fight?

You walked down the hall, looking for Nat and Wanda. You remembered how much fun you had shopping with them. You started to feel unsure about being in the tower again even though it wasn't your fault that no one knew you were alive. You kept walking until you heard someone talking, it sounded like Nat.

"How could Thor keep her away from us for so long? Knowing how hard it was for us to even accept that she was gone, he still kept her from us." Nat was pissed and betrayed.

"You heard what he told her. If you want to take your anger and frustrations out on someone, take them out on Steve. You saw her before that mission and you even saw her when she had that one mission with both of them." Clint, he sounded mad and concerned for you and Nat.

"You're right, I'm going to go kick that star-spangled ass and hers as well." Nat started to walk out of the room where her and Clint were talking. "Selene? What are you doing?"

"Brother informed me that Tony is throwing a party tomorrow night and I'm in need of something to wear. Would you like to accompany me to go shopping for a dress?" Nat's eyes lit up as you asked her.

"OF COURSE!" She flung her arms around you, pulling you in for what felt like a tight hug. "Let's go get Wanda, I bet she would want to go."

"Of course I'm going." Wanda spoke as she walked up to the three of you. "Sorry Clint. Girls day."

"I don't mind, you three go have fun." Clint smiled, seeing the three most important women in his life together once again.

The three of you walked down the hall to the elevator. You were a bit surprised to see Tony standing there.

"Now, where are the three of you going on such a beautiful afternoon?"

"We are going shopping. Selene needs a dress for the party tomorrow night." Wanda smiled as she placed a hand on your shoulder. Without saying anything Tony pulled out his wallet and handed the three of you one of his many credit cards. "Thanks Tony."

"You're Welcome, now go have fun." The elevator door opened up and all four of you walked in. "Selene, it's great to have you back."

"Thank you Tony. I dearly missed all of you while in Asgard." You felt your eyes tear up a little, remembering how you wanted to be with everyone again. "You all are my family and I would do what I did again, for any of you." You felt Nat's arm snake around your waist as she places her head on your shoulder.

"No need for you dying again on us. We lost you once, we are not doing it again."

"No need to worry this time, Tony. I'm not going down easily, this time." You smirked a little as you knew why.

You three made it to the mall, fast mind you since Nat drove. You walked around the mall for a little while before going into one of the dress shops. Nat instantly went over to one of the racks and started pulling anything she thought you would look good in, which looked like almost the whole rack.

"Nat, really. Pick a couple and I will try them on." She shook her head and picked up the huge stack of dresses, carrying them to the back of the shop to the dressing rooms.

"I don't want to hear it. You are trying on all of these and showing us. No ands if or buts, got it." You sighed as she handed you a small arm full of dresses.

*Back at the Tower*

Tony walked into the lab and saw Bruce standing at his desk looking at something.

"What you looking at, Big Guy?" Bruce looked up from the screen at Tony.

"FRIDAY sensed some hostility in the building and I pulled up surveillance. Well, look." He slide his hand up the screen to pull up a hologram.

Tony watched as you walked up to Steve and slapping the taste out of his mouth. Tony chuckled as he rewatched the slap a few times, which caused Bruce to chuckle a little.

"Looks like Steve isn't getting another chance at our lovely (Y/n). Wait, didn't Thor say her name was now Selene?" Bruce nodded his head as he smiled softly. "That's a very beautiful name for our beautiful spit-fire. At least from the looks of it, she hasn't lost her personality or everyone here."

"That's the thing Tony, she knows everyone and the memories that held her love for Steve were wiped." Tony looked at Bruce and knitted his eyebrows. "I'm not saying that as a bad thing. He did pick someone over her, which we both wouldn't have done."

You were always there for ether Bruce or Tony when they needed someone to talk to or even helped them when they have a panic attack or threatened to turn green.

"I can't go through what had happened when she died again, Bruce." Only Bruce saw how he was after you died. He hardly slept, hardly ate anything, and attempted to build better armor and suits to protect everyone better. You were like a little sister to him and carrying your lifeless body back to the quinjet, it was way too real for him.

"You won't have to. Not when she is now a demi-god. Hell, she'll be around for a lot longer this time around and she'll be making everyone happy again." Tony smiled at Bruce. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks man." Bruce looked at him slightly confused. All Tony did was walk over to one of the many things he had been working on. "I'm wondering what Nat is going to make Selene wear."

"Knowing her, she'll make her look stunning." Bruce chuckled a little before going to work on something in front of him.

*Bucky's POV*

God, she is still as beautiful as I remembered. She was a better fighter now and her hair was darker as well as her eyes that shine even more like stars. I don't know why Steve chose Sharon over her I will never know, (Y/n) was always there for him when he needed help with me. I had always thought that she was too good for him.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen and saw Steve talking to Thor. Steve's face was red and from what it looked like, he had a hand print on the side of his face.

"Punk, what happened to you?"

"My sister had just slapped Rogers and walked away after a brief word with me." I couldn't help but laugh a little. Steve looked at me hurt.

"What did you do to deserve to get slapped by her?"

"I don't know Jerk. She walked in and slapped me." He rubbed the side of his face. "I didn't know she could hit that hard. What kind of training did you do with her?"

"What every Asgardian warrior does. She is the most skilled warrior in all nine realms. We have sparred many times and she has taken me down every time within minutes." Damn, if she could take him down she could do the same to Steve and myself.

"Geeze. I'm wondering…" Steve paused as he thought for a moment. "You don't think Natasha told her about what happened."

I remember when I found out (Y/n) died. No one could get me out of my room, not even Steve when he wasn't with Sharon. Which meant I didn't come out at all, not even going on missions because I didn't trust myself enough. Wait a minute, what was Steve talking about? What did he mean about what happened. "What are you talking about Steve? What happened?"

He told me everything. From choosing Sharon over you, which I knew about already, to how it took him a couple months to realize she was gone. I could feel the anger build inside me as he told me everything and I could see Thor was getting pissed off as well. As soon as he was done and before I could do anything, Thor didn't even hesitate and swung his fist at Steve. Hitting him on the other side of his face, knocking him to the other side of the room.

"What in the name of Valhalla is going on in here?" Selene, Wanda, and Natasha were standing in the door way to the kitchen. All three of them had bags, they must have just gotten back from shopping.

"Sister, if you must know. This man" he pointed at Steve, "just told me his reason for what he did before your rebirth. I let my anger get the best of me." His head hung low as he spoke to Selene.

"I understand brother, I do not hold you countable for this. You were merely defending your sister." She walked over to him and gave him a hug along with a kiss on the cheek. "I already know of what this man has done, there is no need to dwell upon it any longer than we already have."

I stood there as they spoke to one another about this so called party that Stark was throwing tomorrow night. I was brought out of a trance when Selene spoke to me.

"Say that again, Doll."

"Are you going to be attending Tony's party tomorrow night?" She has a look of wonder, just how she looked at me from before.

"Only if you will be there, Doll." She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"I just hope brother had brought enough mead for us." She smiled at Thor and all he did was nod. "Brother, Tony let us buy so much today and I hadn't had this much fun in a long time."

"I'm glad you had fun, sister. Now go put those bags up, I do believe that it's almost time to feast." She nodded and followed Natasha out of the room. I couldn't help myself from staring after her.

*Normal POV*

You followed Nat down the hall, took the elevator up a few floors and into what looked like a room that was yours before your rebirth. There was a lot of things you remembered and some you couldn't remember to save your life.

"Nat, Wanda, thank you both for today. It has truly been the greatest."

"No problem, sweetie. We are glad to have you back with us. We were shocked when we saw you on this last mission."

"Again I am sorry for Thor keeping me from all of you."

"Don't worry about it. Now, put everything away, take a shower, and get your ass back out there. Dinner should be here soon." Nat turned on her heel and walked out of your room.

You put your new dresses, shoes, tops, and bottoms away before making your way to your bathroom. You showered and got dressed in something you thought was comfortable. Which was a pair of black sweatpants and a blue v-cut shirt.

You made your way back out into the dining room where you saw Clint, Sam, Nat, Wanda, Thor, Bucky, Bruce, Tony, Vision, and Steve sitting around the table. From the looks of it, pizza was for dinner tonight and not everyone was happy.

Let's hope no one gets hurt during dinner tonight.


End file.
